


but keep your heart up

by the_gods_wife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Switching, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: “Hey.”Bucky hums low in his throat, still in that space between awake and asleep. If he keeps his eyes closed long enough, he’ll drift straight back into sleep. Lulled by the softness of the morning and Sam’s warmth curled into his side. He frowns when he feels Sam roll away from him. The bed dips and the sheet slides down to his hips.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 144





	but keep your heart up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ixalit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixalit/gifts).



“Hey.”

Bucky hums low in his throat, still in that space between awake and asleep. If he keeps his eyes closed long enough, he’ll drift straight back into sleep. Lulled by the softness of the morning and Sam’s warmth curled into his side. He frowns when he feels Sam roll away from him. The bed dips and the sheet slides down to his hips.

Sam makes a sound of pleased discovery then curls back into Bucky’s side a moment later. He drops something that feels remarkably like a thick hardcover book on Bucky’s chest and Bucky screws his eyes shut.

“No.”

Resting his chin on Bucky’s pec, Sam tilts forward and presses a kiss to sleep-warmed skin. Asks softly, “Please?”

He sighs in defeat as he opens his eyes and angles his chin down enough to catch the title on the spine. “‘ _The Hobbit_ ,’ Really, Sam?”

“Yeah, really. I want to hear the way your voice sounds when you read your favorite parts out loud. And I want to hear why you like them as much as you do.” Sam eases to his back next to Bucky, shifts up so they’re shoulder-to-shoulder and nudges him. “Go ahead, I’m ready.”

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes before obediently opening the book and flipping to the first chapter. In no time, he finds himself lost in the words, smiling as he reads aloud. He’ll pause when Sam points to a particular passage, bite his lip at the memory of the first time he ever saw those words. His chest expands and tightens every time he feels Sam’s gaze on the side of his face, drinking in what Bucky does and doesn’t say.

“Chapter Four: Over Hill and Under Hill—” Bucky is abruptly cut off by both of their stomachs vociferously protesting their lack of nourishment.

They turn to each other and laugh, sharing a brief kiss before Sam sits up on the edge and says over his shoulder, “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Pancakes _and_ waffles. Oh! Do we still have those little sausages? The maple-flavored ones?”

“Yeah, we still have some,” Sam heaves a put upon sigh as he stands but Bucky can see the edge of his smile.

“And some—”

“I’m not cooking you bacon, Barnes.”

Bucky pouts and grumbles. “Why not?”

“Cuz then I’d have to put pants on.”

Giving Sam a slumberous look from under his lashes, Bucky stretches leisurely. “What if I promise to make it worth your while?”

Sam turns around to face him with one eyebrow raised in interest. “I’m listening.”

Turning onto his stomach, Bucky rests his chin on his folded arms and wiggles his eyebrows. “I’ll do the dishes after.”

“You were gonna do the dishes anyway.”

“Oh I was, was I? Well, I’ll do the dishes _and_ let you be on top.”

In a blur of motion, Sam pulls on a pair of pants and rushes into the kitchen to start breakfast.

“Those are MY sweatpants, Wilson! And they’re on backwards!”


End file.
